Ami Yoshida
Ami Yoshida is the bubbly, happy-go-luckh main protagonist of Cthulhujr's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Bass and the younger twin sister of Yumi Yoshida. She and her twin sister Yumi are Freshman students attending at Musa's Duel Academy. Appearance Unlike Yumi, Ami's hair is long and straight. Ami's hair is pinkn and reaches down to her waist with two small pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes are light blue. Yumi's outfit consists of a vibrant yellow knee-length and matching thih high boots, white gloves and a white belt around her waist. Her dress has a pink heart shape in the center. Etymology "Ami" in Japanese can have many different meanings depending on the kanji used. Such as (亜美) "Asia, beauty", (亜海) "Asia, sea", (亜実) "Asia, truth" 亜満, "Asia, satisfy, full" or (亜魅) "Asia, fascination" Her last name Yoshida (吉田) means "lucky ricefield" and is the 11th most common Japanese surname. Personality Yumi is described as chearry, ditsy, and good-hearted girl who enjoys Dueling, Ami greatly enjoys dubstep, as shown when she duel with Wubbot monsters. A friendly girl, Ami is eager to please people when she can. Ami can also be a bit air headed, clumsy and at times a bit random. Ami is supportive of her friends and will do her bet to cheer for her friends when they go through some tough situations. However, she is also dim witted as at times her logic doesn't make sense, and has Much like Yumi, Ami also shows a deep caring side for her, as she and Yumi are inseparable. She is also quite the tomboy as she isn't much into girly stuff like make-up and such. Much like Yumi, Ami seems to show a deep distaste for the high class as they seem to look down on the lower class. Ami expresses this when she and the others encounter Johnathan Bach Much like Yumi, Ami has three catchphrases: "Let's go!", said when she begins a Duel, "I may be done, but I'm not out yet!" said when she is about to turn the tables, and "Yipee!", said whenever she wins. While Yumi is extremely afraid of snakes, Ami is terrified of Spiders, so much so that she'll hyperventilate when she sees a spider near by. Biography Coming soon... Abilities While Yumi is stronger and smarter, Ami is above average in speed and agility for kids her age. And much like Yumi, Ami has the ability to recognize the pitch of a note or produce any given note. Relationships Yumi Yoshida Ami's olde twin sister. Despite their differences in appearance and personality, the two are inseparable. Eric Presley Ami sees Eric as a sweet, kind boy and Ami has a crush on him. Wen the two confess their feelings, they instantly become an item. Selena Sanchez Much like Yumi, Ami sees Selena as a second sister as she, Yumi and Ami act like they are childhood friends. Martin Robinson A!I enjoys Martin's humor and care free nature as much as Yumi does While others seem to dislike Martin's corney puns. Vincent Fernándes Ami views Vincent as a nice man with a golden heart. She even views Vicent as the only man for Yumi as the two are compassionate. Ami will even go as far as to give Vincent some dating advice and share some of Yumi's personal secrets. Linda Stirling Ami views Linda as a second Yumi, given that both Linda and Yumi have similar personalitie. When Ami and the others managed to get Linda to open up to people, she became Linda's first ever bestie. Franklin Sinatra Ami views Franklin as a brother as she likes Franklin for his care free demeanor as much as Yumi does. Lady Gigi Ami is Lady Gigi's second bestie as she, Gigi and Linda like to have their own personal get together, like any ordinary teenage girl would. Lady Gigi enjoys Ami's choice of music, so much so that they Venus do some sort of mashup songs during their free time. Johnathan Bach Ami seems to dispose Jhonathan as much as Yumi does for his narcissistic, sarcastic, manipulative, and egotistical behavior. He seems to cringe whenever he sees Ami giggle, let alone crack a smile. Deck Ami plays a Wubbot Deck capable of powerful Maestro Summons while using varied effects, similar to Yumi's Rave Girl Deck. Out of the Manny Wubbots she uses, her ace card is her boss monser "Wubbot Bass Master", the card given to her by Uta. Trivia * Ami Yoshiba is based on the Japanese Singer Ami Onuki. *Her design takes inspiration from Ami from to classic animated Television series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. *Yumi's American voice actor, Ariana Grande, is a well known pop American Pop singer. *Her Japanese Voice actor, Yuri Himuro, is a voice actress (seiyuu) working for AG-promotion, a company employing voice actors to star in adult games and anime. Category:Characters